


Its all fun and games until someone gets hurt

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Always the case with these boys, Arthur trying to hide his feelings, Boys In Love, Competition, Drunkenness, Emotionally Constipated Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Parties, Romantic Fluff, beer pong, student life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: “You know nothing about me Arthur Pendragon.”“On the contrary, I know quite a bit,” Arthur argued.“Is that so?”“I’m your best mate, of course, I do.”“My best mate?”“Yes, self-proclaimed.”“Naturally.”“So Merlin are you gonna tell me why you’re Mr sour panties this evening?”“I’m not sour. Look Arthur let me wallow in my loss and you go make out with your girlfriend.”“Oh you’re jealous is that it?” Arthur laughed.Now Merlin likes a party as much as the next person. He also likes to be on top of his work. But when you’re partying every other day of the week it’s very hard to do that as the last thing you want to do when you’re hungover is do your work.So when Merlin went to Gwen's party he decided that would be the last one so he could focus on his coursework. Sadly things don’t always go to plan, especially when a blonde prat comes up to you and challenges you to every party game going. So naturally, he had to keep going to parties to meet this blonde prat and beat him.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Vivian (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Past Merlin/Gwaine, mentions of past relationships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Its all fun and games until someone gets hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy, back again, I know it has been a while but I have two extra stories for you. Plus more will be coming next week! Been writing a few stories, so will get those out soon. Please read and enjoy! :)

  
  


Now Merlin likes a party as much as the next person. He also likes to be on top of his work. But when you’re partying every other day of the week it’s very hard to do that as the last thing you want to do when you’re hungover is do your work.

So when Merlin went to Gwen's party late December of his second year at uni, he decided that would be the last one so he could focus on his coursework.

Sadly however things don’t always go to plan, especially when a blonde prat comes up to you and challenges you to every party game going. So naturally, he had to keep going to parties to meet this blonde prat and beat him.

Edwin had a New Years party and that’s where he lost horribly to the prat. But he vowed in the new year he would teach the royal prat a lesson. 

Merlin arrived at Lance’s New Year’s party, which was actually in the middle of January due to his parents finally being away. Merlin walked in locked and loaded ready to face the royal prat Arthur Pendragon. He wasn’t royalty, he was named the  _ ‘King of Parties _ ’ so he thinks he’s entitled and hence the name royal prat.

“Looking for you know who?” Gwaine smirked at him as he handed him a drink.

“And what if I am?”

“Oh nothing, I think you like him.”

“I’ve met the bloke like twice.”

“That’s all it takes.”

“Oh, you mean like you and Percy?”

“There is no me and Percy.”

“Or is there?” Merlin raised his brow.

“Oh hey, Percy.” He said with a growing grin.

Gwaine’s eyes bulged, choking on his drink as he swiftly turned around to face him.

“You son of a bitch.” Gwaine scowled at Merlin when he realised Percy wasn’t there.

“No you and Percy eh?”

“I’ll prove it to you. I’ll get anyone’s number here.”

“Even Percy’s?”

“I don’t like him!”

“Okay, you don't like him. But I heard he likes you.”

“Really?”

“I don’t know but he gives you the looks.”

“Well, I might find him but have fun with Arthur, oh by the way, hi Arthur,” Gwaine smirked.

“Yeah, not going to fall for that one.” Merlin rolled his eyes, Gwaine was so silly trying to fool him.

“ _ Hey, Merlin. _ ” A voice came that made him jump.

“Fucker.” Merlin cursed turning around to meet his sworn enemy. Well, he wasn’t his enemy Merlin just really wanted to kick his ass at the games tonight. He lost horribly in the last two. Fucking beer pong slip up.

“So Merlin ready to lose again this year?”

“You make it sound like we're professionals or something.”

“Are we not?”

“No and this year? The last party was less than a month ago.”

“Which was last year. New Year’s party, remember.” He smirked. Merlin scowled. He walked right into that one.

“I didn’t forget, time with you just drags, so no wonder I was confused.” Merlin stood his ground stepping closer to him.

“Well, it doesn't take much.” Arthur moves closer again.

“Takes one to know one.” Merlin fired back, stepping forward, closer to Arthur’s face. He was so close he could kiss him. But he wouldn’t.

“Ahh smell the sexual tension in the air.” Leon grinned passing by. The two jumped apart.

Leon was their mural friend and how they met in the first place. Leon brought his girlfriend Morgana, Merlin was acquainted with her but he never really saw her unless she was with Leon. But she brought her brother, Arthur, who was as rude as anything. So Merlins called him out and somehow they ended up challenging each other to games for the night. Cards against humanity, poker, ring of fire and all sorts they played as different parts of Gwen's house had different things. They even had a diving contest in her cold pool. Beer pong was the last game they played and Merlin lost by one point which Arthur-who took his number that night-hasn’t stopped messaging him about it. 

When they went to Edwin’s party a week later just before Christmas break, he lost again which Arthur still doesn’t let him live down. Merlin spoke to Arthur mostly over the Christmas break. Even though he only met him twice, Merlin felt he knew Arthur from their messages and occasional calls. They became fast friends.

This is the third time meeting him. Merlin thought it was weird he hadn’t seen Arthur on campus before. To be fair It made sense that they were on opposite sides of the campus as they were studying two different things, but even still they could have crossed paths in the middle, especially after a year and a half of being at uni already.

Arthur scowled at Leon meanwhile Merlin tried to hide a blush. He didn’t like Arthur; he just hated the fact everyone else thought he did. He only met the guy twice well three times now and so what if they spoke over the holidays, yes Arthur was attractive but not his type. Yes, the thought of sex with Arthur was appealing and made him blush but that’s just basic science, Arthur’s attractive.

Arthur was good looking but not really Merlin's type.

“So ready you lose?” Merlin grinned at him.

“In your dreams.”

“Like  _ you’d  _ be in them.”

“Judging by the pink in your cheeks, I’ve been in at least one of them and yes it’s everything and more than what you dream of.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Merlin had to laugh at that, making Arthur laugh too.

“I was serious but ya know.” He giggled.

“So serious you’re laughing too?”

“Yes.” He grinned. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“What do you want to start with?”

“Can we not do swimming? Or do that first I don’t want to be playing beer pong wet.”

“Ah but it makes it more interesting.”

“It’s why I lost.”

“Yeah excuses.”

“Shut up. Let’s play.”

And for the next few hours, they engaged in, swimming, card games, drinking games. Until someone had to win.

“This is it,  _ final point _ , Merlin beat Arthur one cup each, who will take the title today.” Gwaine narrated as there was a crowd gathered around the two at the beer pong table. Both had one cup left and it was very intense.

“Think you can make the short  _ Arty _ .” Merlin taunted.

“Oh yeah, I’m always good at finding holes.”

“Well don’t miss,” Merlin smirked.

Arthur threw the ping pong ball and for a moment Merlin thought he was done in but the ball bounced on the edge of the cup and off the table.

“Noooooo,” Arthur yelled.

The crowd around had gone _ “awww. _ ”

“Come, Merlin, you can do it!” Gwaine prompted.

_ “Merlin, Merlin, Merlin _ .” Gwaine got the crowds to chant. For now, Merlin was nervous but he had to win to make it even. He took a deep breath and aimed. He let go of the ball and watched it fall perfectly into the cup.

“Yesssss!!” Merlin beamed and jumped about. Gwaine jumped in to hug him.

“I beat you, I’m done!” Merlin grinned walking up to Arthur.

“Merlin please it’s 2 to 1 I believe you are still in.” He winked.

He wasn’t wrong. There was Gwen's party and then Edwin’s party where he lost horribly but he took a win this time in the new year. What’s the next party available?

“Fine. Cenred’s party one week from now. Your ass will be handed to you.”

“How about you hand me your ass and we call it even?”

“How about no.” Merlin simply said and left to get a drink.

Merlin sat round the pool watching everyone have fun. He saw Gwaine flirting shamelessly with Percy who was trying so hard to resist because let’s face it Gwaine has a reputation and Percy didn’t want to be another notch on the bedpost. Personally, Merlin felt like Gwaine was serious this time but he shall see. Gwaine will always have Merlin's support.

Gwen was with Lance, the two were dancing, they finally got together in the new year after years of pining.

Next to them was Leon and Morgana, weirdly enough Gwen and Morgana knew each other so they could have been a group all this time.  _ Small world. _

Merlin drank his glass of rum as he contemplated that thought. He was all for reeling in his victory but he wanted to do it alone. Getting drunk alone was nice too.

“Hey,” Arthur said sitting next to him.

“Hey back.”

“I can see you’re celebrating your win.”

“What am I supposed to be doing a victory lap around the pool like you?”

“No, if this is how you celebrate then I will celebrate with you.”

“I expected you to be partying and dancing with everyone else.”

“Well, I thought you would be too?”

“Touché.”

“So why are you watching everyone, sitting alone?”

“I dunno. I love parties. I used to go to them all of first year, get drunk, sleep with some guy or girl and then go home. I don’t know I got into a relationship last year and I used to go to parties with her all the time but we broke up and I don’t know they’re fun just not as fun without her.” Merlin admitted.

Merlin dated Freya most of his first year but she moved away and broke his heart.

“So you want her to be here?”

“No, I mean we broke up. I dunno I just miss that partner feeling you know. Like I don’t have to walk around these things alone anymore.”

“Well, you won’t be alone.”

“Why?”

“Cause you have me and we can party together.”

“What? My ‘rival’ who wants to challenge me all the time?”

“More like a person who is also lonely and would like something.”

“Arthur I-“

“New friendship you idiot.”

“Ok.” Merlin held out his hand and Arthur took it and shook.

“To new friendships,” Arthur toasted.

“New friendships.” Merlin smiled clinking their glasses.

The two ended up talking all night, Arthur even walked Merlin home.

It was nice, at least Merlin thought it was.

They went on like that for the next few parties. After their games, they would come out to the garden or sit in a small room of the house, maybe by the pool if the host had one and chat no matter who won or lost. Currently after Cenreds, Sophia’s, Percy's and Will’s parties, the score was Merlin four Arthur three. And Merlin was very happy about that.

Things were going fine, back and forth banter, even regular meetups after lectures on campus. All was going well until the house party at Merlin’s.

Not that Merlin will admit it but he set up a lot of games to do for his challengers tonight with Arthur. He may have even dressed a little better and wore some nice cologne.

Gwaine had come early to help out and as soon as he saw Merlin he smirked.

“So this is what you call  _ not  _ liking him eh?” Gwaine teased looking him up and down.

Merlin tried to hide his blush.

“I just thought I’d look nice for the hot guys and girls coming.”

“Oh, so Merls in on the pull eh?”

“No.”

“Then why dress nice.”

“I always dress nice.”

“You never dress this nice when we dated in college.”

“Well yeah we were in college I still wore neckerchiefs.”

“Those were nice though,” Gwaine smirked. “Especially in bed.” He continued with a wink.

Merlin blushed.

“Shut up. Arthur and I just started a friendship and he told me so and I told him so, so there, we’re just friends.”

“Sure let’s see how just friends works out for you.” Gwaine laughed.

“You’ll see.”

“No please prove me wrong but let me be entertained along the way and then when it doesn’t go that way I’ll be here to say I told you so.”

“Did you just contradict yourself?”

“Yes now let’s start pre-drinking.”

An hour later Merlin's house was booming. Merlin went around greeting people making sure they’re ok. He kept looking out for Arthur as he was nowhere to be in sight.

“Ah Merlin, nice party.” Gwen complimented.

“Thanks, Gwen!”

“Are you looking for Arthur?”

“No why?”

“No reason Gwaine said you would be but I don’t think you want to,” Gwen said with a slight look of sympathy in her eye.

“Why?”

“No reason. He’s here in the back. Maybe you can start your challenges.”

“Funny he didn’t say hi, thanks to Gwen I’ll go look.” He said to her, chills went down his back when she gave him the pity look again. Why was she looking at him like that?

Merlin went to his back garden and looked around. Arthur isn’t- _ oh god he is _ . Merlin felt something sharp in his chest.

Arthur was in the corner making out with some blonde girl.

_ Oh. _ Merlin had initially thought.

_ No bother _ was the words that followed despite feeling the rage of a thousand suns.

That’s fine he and Arthur were just friends. Why should it bother him? Cause it didn’t.

The two started to pull away. Merlin gasped and tried to hide.

“Merlin!” He heard Arthur call.

“Oh, Arthur hey!”

“How are you?”

“I am ok and you?”

“Yes, I am good mate. You look well hot tonight.”

“Thanks?” Merlin dragged out like a question.

The girl who was next to him gave Arthur a dirty look.

“Oh yeah.” Arthur beamed.

“This is Vivian. My friend.” He hesitated with the word friend.

“He means girlfriend.” She corrected sticking out her spoiled little hands towards Merlin.

Merlin clenched his jaw and shook her hand.

“Pleasure.”

“Yeah whatever, Arthur I’m getting a drink.” She wined.

“Ok.” He grinned as she kissed him before she left. Merlin had to wince. Why did this hurt so bad?

“So when do you wanna begin?”

“Whenever.”

“Are you sure you're ok Merlin? You're a little quiet, no insults today?”

“Just tired I guess.” He shrugged off.

Arthur smiled and draped an arm around Merlin's shoulders.

“Ring of fire to kick things off?”

“Anything to get me drunk quick,” Merlin mumbled but Arthur heard making him laugh.

They played their games, Merlin all in all getting pissed as they played. Merlin was losing, in fact, he nearly lost every single challenge tonight. Arthur was going to win for sure.

It was now time for beer pong. It was always the last game they played. And let’s face it Merlin was shit-faced, he could barely aim, he wasn’t focused or rather focused on the wrong thing. He couldn’t stop watching the way Vivian fawned all over Arthur.

Not his business, he has to remind himself.

“So Merlin, last cup for you. Think I will win.”

“Yeah. And what? We’ll be tied.” Merlin growled. He didn’t mean to sound angry but he was drunk. He liked to use the confidence in it.

“Indeed.” Arthur grinned and made his final shot. Or so he thought. He missed.

“What are you doing?”

“I missed.”

He managed to miss until Merlin got his down to one cup.

“What are you playing at?” Merlin accused. He would have made that shot ages ago.

Merlin threw his next shot and Arthur finally just let the win happen.

“Arthur wins!” Gwaine announced and everyone cheered. Merlin forgot they had gathered an audience.

“Tied at 4-4 the two will battle it out at the next party!” Gwen added.

Merlin left as they all celebrated. He grabbed another beer and went to the front of his house. He sat on the wall watching all the other drunk students come back from the club or wherever they went.

“Ah, there you are,” Arthur said to him.

“Dwelling in your loss?”

“Preparing for next time.”

“Good because I won’t go as easy.”

“So you were throwing the game!”

“I didn't, just want to give you a fair chance, I can tell you’ve had a lot to drink.”

“You know nothing about me Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin scoffed.

“On the contrary, I know quite a bit,” Arthur argued. 

“Is that so?”

“I’m your best mate, of course, I do.”

“My best mate?”

“Yes, self-proclaimed.”

“Naturally.”

“So Merlin are you gonna tell me why you’re Mr sour panties this evening?”

“I’m not sour.”

“You sure are.”

“Look Arthur let me wallow in my loss and you go make out with your girlfriend.”

“Oh you’re jealous is that it?” Arthur laughed.

Merlin blushed.

“No!” He yelled.

“You so are!” Arthur smirked.

“Come on you’ll always be my mate Merlin, dates will come and go. Especially Vivian. I don’t like her but she is great in bed.”

“Oh, nice.” Merlin rolled his eyes. He felt strangely hurt but also comforted by Arthurs words. Friends but not friends. Friends are what they agreed, being called his friend and nothing more hurt a bit more than Merlin expected. Hearing how Arthur talks about his partners like that Merlin wasn’t so sure he wanted to be one.

Merlin was silly, he was drunk and thinks he’s in love with a playboy. Of course, he isn’t. He loves the idea of him. Maybe time for Merlin to play the field himself.

_Forget stupid_ _Arthur_. Well romantically anyway.

“Come on let’s go back inside,” Arthur said, standing up.

“I might stay outside a bit to get more air.”

“You're bladder that’s why.” Arthur laughed.

“I’m not that bad.” He slurred.

“Come on.” Arthur grinned, grabbing Merlin by his hand. Merlin ignored the tingle. Arthur dragged Merlin down the street to their local takeaway.

“Can I get chicken nuggets and chips for this drunken bum here?”

“Hey!” Merlin grumbled.

Merlin didn’t know what to think about Arthur. The guy just bought him food. That’s always a win.

Merlin ate his food as they slowly wandered back up his street.

“Thank you for this.” Merlin hummed as he ate.

“You needed it.”

“I guess so.” Merlin held his tray out to Arthur and he took some chips.

“You are full of surprises.” Merlin grinned. Arthur smirked at him.

“Why yes, yes I am.”

They were still outside Merlin’s door, surprisingly the door was shut. People must have gone back inside.

They sat on the wall again as Merlin ate his food and Arthur occasionally nicking a chip.

“You’re right I needed that, starting to feel better already.” Merlin bumped Arthur’s arm as he got up to put the tray in the bin.

“Here for you any time,” Arthur said standing up. When Merlin turned he was so close, Merlin held his breath.

“I err, thanks,” Merlin whispered.

“Merlin I-” Arthur began but was interrupted by a voice.

“ _ Oh thank god _ -there you are, come on my favourite song is on!” Vivian hissed and dragged Arthur away. Merlin laughed at Arthur’s surprised face as he was whisked away. Merlin was alone again. Merlin hummed; Arthur was something. Merlin felt something towards him but Arthur doesn’t seem like the type to settle down.

So again Merlin has to let him go and remain friends.

Later after the party ended, Merlin and Gwaine sat on the sofa after having cleaned up. Arthur, Vivian, Gwen and Lance helped clean up too but they all left.

“Thanks for staying and helping!” Merlin had said before they left.

“Merlin can I crash here,” Gwaine asked.

“Yeah, no problem.” Merlin smiled.

“How was it with Percy?”

“He was flirting with Elena.”

“Ah right.”

“I know, rude. I saw how your night went - Vivan is a horrible woman.”

“Oh my god, that’s why Gwen was giving me those looks.” Merlin realised, because of Vivian. 

“Yeah.”

“Whatever Arthur is just my friend anyway I don’t need him that way. Besides he’s a bit of a player.”

“Merlin you’re amazing and any guy would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, Gwaine likewise.”

Before Merlin knew it Gwaines lips were on his.

Merlin pulled away. Was he just wavy or did he enjoy that?

“I’m sorry,” Gwaine apologised.

“No, it’s ok.” Merlin frowned and moved towards Gwaine and kissed him again. Kissing Gwaine was familiar, as the two used to date. It was comforting yet completely wrong as they can’t be with who they wanted to be with so they settled for the past.

Suddenly the back door opened and a voice said,

“Hey, Merlin sorry to barge in but did I leave my-oh.” It paused.

“Arthur.” Merlin gasped springing off Gwaine.

“Never mind, I’ll check elsewhere,” Arthur said and for a second Merlin thought he saw a touch of sadness but it was only for a second, so he could have imagined it. Arthur left, leaving the two.

“Gwaine we can’t,” Merlin said sadly.

“I know we’re only rebounding with each other.”

“Yeah.”

The two sat in silence.

“I should go.”

“No, stay. Please, just as a friend?”

Merlin took Gwaine to his room, the two laid down and spooned, nothing sexual but two friends comforting one another, it was nice.

....

It was a few days after his party when Merlin saw Arthur again. Normally they eat lunch together but he wasn’t answering Merlin's texts.

SoMerlin went to the library, studying and looking at the hot guy who always sat by the vending machines.

“Merlin!” A familiar voice boomed.

“There you are!”

“Here I am,” Merlin said with less enthusiasm.

“How’ve you been it’s been a while?”

“It’s been a few days Arthur and you have ignored all my texts so you don’t get to waltz over here like everything is ok,” Merlin told him.

Arthur thought about it for a second and replied:

“I know I’m sorry, but I felt awkward after walking in on you and Gwaine and I felt bad because I didn’t know you two were a thing, so then I thought I’d give you some space and I’m sorry, please forgive me.”

“Gwaine and I aren’t anything. We made out, two people who used to date looking for a rebound. We kissed that was all and then decided it wasn’t good to do anything,” Merlin explained not that he had to explain himself, especially to Arthur.

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry I assumed. Who were you trying to rebound from?”

Merlin's eyes widened and his cheeks grew warm.

“N-no one in p-particular.” He stuttered.

Of course, Arthur of all people asks that.

“Oookkkaay.” Arthur dragged out.

“So was Vivian as good as she seemed then?”

“We didn’t end up sleeping together.”

“Why not? Though she was great in bed.”

“She was but after we helped clean up after the party, I didn’t really wanna sleep with her and I told her to get lost.”

“Arthur!”

“What! I didn’t tell her that! I told her I didn’t want to see her again.”

“What a lovely Prince Charming you are.” Merlin laughed.

“Shut up,” Arthur said nudging Merlin with a grin.

“Anyway, I didn’t just come over here to nag you. I’m having a few of the lads over to watch the footie tomorrow, plus Leon is bringing my sister, Lance is bringing Gwen and my mate Percy is coming too so there might be drinking and games after the footie If you want you to come.”

“So a mini party with friends where I get to whoop your butt with a crowd?” Merlin taunted with a smirk.

“If that’s what you believe then yes.” Arthur laughed.

“Hey don’t laugh I will win.” 

“Sure buddy,” Arthur fluffed his hair and stood up.

“Hey!” Merlin yelled after him.

“What?” 

“You can’t just leave like that.”

“And why not?”

“Because I said so, plus you can walk me to my next lesson if you want to,” Merlin said with a slight blush. 

“If I must.” Arthur sighed dramatically.

“Come on be a gentleman.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and held his arm out for Merlin.

“Now was that so hard,” Merlin smirked, grabbing his arm, trying to pretend it didn’t give him feelings. 

“I’ll tell you what will be hard in a minute.”

“Aww do I turn you on?” Merlin teased. Merlin saw Arthur’s blush, maybe he did.

“I was going to say the joke but now I don't want to. Spoilsport Merlin,”

“Not my fault you think I'm fit.”

“Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Arthur had walked Merlin to class and they had their normal banter. Merlin almost felt like kissing Arthur goodbye but he resisted the urge to.

That night all Merlin could think about was Arthur. Yep, he was fucked. He was in love with one of his best mates.

The night of Arthur's little get together, Merlin made sure he dressed up nice. He had put his black skinny ‘ _ fuck me’ _ jeans on as Gwaine like to call them, and his small blue t-shirt that defined his biceps and what little muscle he had on his stomach. 

Yes, Merlin was dressed to impress and he hoped Arthur would be. 

Merlin arrived at the door with Gwaine because and he quotes, 

_ “Please let me come, Merlin, Percy will be there maybe I could fuck him.” _

Merlin agreed to let him come if he shut up about what he wanted Percy to do to him.

The two stood outside his door and could already hear shouts of joy. Must be a good football game.

Merlin knocked and heard everything go quiet, he thought he heard someone mumble,

“Its the guy you want to fuck.” 

But Merlin couldn’t get his hopes up, maybe they were joking or maybe they were on about Gwaine.

The door opened and Arthur beamed,

“Merlin.” But then his face sank when he saw Gwaine.

“And Gwaine?” He questioned. Merlin could see past Arthur and saw that Percivals face lit up. 

_ Interesting.  _

“Nice to see you too buddy.” Gwaine chuckled. “I know you want to fuck him but be nice to the friend.” Gwaine teased. Merlin blushed.

“Gwaine.” He hissed. Gwaine shrugged so Merlin smirked and decided to give him one back.

“He forced me to bring him because he wants to ride on Percy’s coc-” Merlin was interrupted by a hand-clapping on his mouth.

“Aahah was just joking what a kidder Merlin,” Gwaine said loudly but awkwardly. Merlin bit his hand to remove it.

“Ow!” He groaned while Merlin grinned triumphantly.

Arthur stared at the two before laughing, the others in the back couldn't resist either, 

“Come in guys.” Arthur invited them in.

“Hey, guys.” Merlin said to them all, choruses of ‘ _ Hey Merlin _ and _ ‘Hey Gwaine’  _ echoed around the room. 

“So who's winning?” Gwaine asked sitting next to Percy where it looked like Arthur was sitting before. 

Arthur shrugged and sighed.

“Drink you two?”

“Lager please, and Gwaine looks too distracted to answer. I'll get him one too.”

“Come help me the kitchen is this way.”

Arthur’s student house was quite spacious. Bigger than the one Merlin was in any way. 

“You look good.” Arthur complimented when they got into the kitchen.

“I am doing good.”

“No Merlin, I mean you look-dare I say- _ fit _ .” He grinned as he got three beers out of the fridge.

“Don’t I always look fit?” Merlin questioned taking a beer from him.

“Well, today you look  _ extra  _ fit.” 

Merlin couldn't help but let the blush show on his face. Arthur thinks he looks good, Merlin could die in peace now.

“Ah, so you do think I’m fit.” Merlin managed to comment trying to keep his voice straight and not wistful. 

“Ok, can we stop saying  _ fit  _ now?” Arthur cringed opening his beer. 

“What just because I'm fit and you're not.”

“I am fit just fighting fit, it's a special sort of fit.”

“Well, the special parts are right.”

“Rude, not special, just a  _ fascinating  _ person.”

“Sure buddy.” Merlin took a swig, He liked his banter with Arthur, 

“So why did you get dressed up then? Trying to impress anybody.”

“Yes, I'm here to impress all the taken and straight men here,” Merlin replied sarcastically. 

“Or you could just wanna bang Percy as Gwaine does. Don’t blame you, he is gorgeous.”

“Ooo someone sounds jealous.” 

“I am not simply asking.”

“Just admit these clothes make you want to take me to bed and rip them off.” Merlin teased walking closer to Arthur.

“Oh yes how did you know, Merlin let me take you to bed and make sweet love to you right now.” Arthur mocked and took a sip of his beer.

“Come on then,” Merlin said with a straight face.

Arthur choked on his beer,

“Really?”

“Oh yeah let’s get steamy,” Merlin pressed himself closer into Arthur, running his hands along Arthur's arms and then down to his ass cheeks, squeezing them. He felt his thighs bringing his hands around the front and stopping just before he would touch Arthur's dick. Merlin could feel how still Arthur was but he didn't make any attempt to make Merlin stop. Did Arthur not want Merlin to stop? Did he want to take Merlin to the room? Because Merlin wanted him too. 

Merlin brought his hands back up and messed with Arthurs’s hair, and then he leaned forward pressing his mouth to Arthurs’s ear. A small gasp escaped Arthur’s mouth. Merlin smirked. He didn’t want to stop messing with Arthur because he wanted Arthur to kiss him but considering their mates were in the next room and he wanted Arthur to say he liked him, Merlin thought he would bring it to an end. He teased Arthur enough.

“I think I should get another point for this.” He whispered. 

“Fuck off.” Arthur pushed him away laughing.

“You are just mean and a tease.” He shook his head.

Merlin cackled. “A tease?”

“Yes, a tease.”

“Ooo Arthur Pendragon thinks I’m a tease, my life is complete.”

“Merlin.”

“Shut up?”

“Yes. Come on, I'm missing the footie.”

“Wait.” Merlin stopped him from going through the door.

“Sort that out first.” Merlin winked. Considering Arthur had a boner. Merlin would say this was a success and maybe Arthur would take him later.

As the evening went on the lads continued the footie while Merlin chatted to the girls. He didn't like watching football, the only good thing about it, was fit men running around in shorts.

Merlin, Morgana and Gwen were sitting at the dining table and they had begun playing ring of fire.

“I see Merlin, playing games without me eh?” Arthur said to him, as he sat down at the table.

“Footballs finished, reshuffle so we can all play.”

“You just want to beat Merlin at a game that's not really about winning or losing.”

“Well did I not win last time?

“We all won last time because Merlin got the last king.”

“Well, Merlin still lost so it counted as a win.”

“Whatever loverboy. We all know why you are doing this.” Morgana smirked.

“Morgana I swear-”

“Hey, up guys and gals deal a new one, we're in,” Percy spoke coming over with the others. They moved the game around the coffee table and sofas so they could all fit around. 

Gwaine, Merlin and Arthur sat on the floor, with the others occupying the chairs. They could have grabbed the table chairs but they didn't want to be on a different level. 

They played a new game of ring of fire until Arthur pulled the last king drinking a pint that wasn’t as disgusting as Merlin’s was last time. Luckily Arthur had put Lager in, with some whisky from Leon, a bit of vodka from Morgs and a bit of Cider from Gwen. 

Merlin had all sorts in his last time.

“So how about a game of truth or dare but we use the bottle to decide,” Morgana suggested.

“What so, I spin the bottle and whoever it lands on if I have to decide their truth or dare and then once they have answered they spin it and so on,” Percy asked.

“Yeah. just so it's interesting.”

“Ok.” Arthur shrugged,

“I’m in,” Lance said. 

They all agreed and played. So far they have had Lance streak down the hallway, Gwen answer a sex question, Morgana showing one of her boobs which Arthur was happy about - not. Percy having to kiss Leon much to Gwaine’s dismay - Morgana found it hilarious as did everyone else. 

Percy spun the bottle and it landed on Merlin. Merlin was grateful it was Percy and no one else, they might have dared him to kiss Arthur. 

“Truth or dare.”

Merlin played it safe this time and went with the truth.

“Oh Merls, you're boring,” Gwaine said.

“This round yes.”

“In this room who would you like to fuck the most?”

“Aww come on Perce, we all know that one,” Morgana commented.

“Not everyone.” He retorted. 

“Um? Arthur?” He sounded unsure but that was for show, of course, he was sure he wanted too. 

Arthur smirked.

“All you had to do was ask,” Arthur said, nudging him.

“Well, I only picked you as I felt sorry for you.”

“You always know just what to say to me, Merlin.” 

The gang laughed.

Merlin spun and it landed on Gwaine. 

Merlins turn to smirk now.

“Gwaine, truth or dare.”

“Dare I ain’t a pussy, bring it on Merls.”

“Make out with Percy,” Merlin told him straight up. Gwaine's face dropped a bit.

“ _ Fine _ , Percy, may I do the honours?” 

“You may.” Gwaine stood up and for show sat himself down in Percy's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck - bridal style and snogged Percy. Percy looked like he was really into it. Maybe something good would come out of this.

After a minute, Gwaine pulled back with a grin, climbed off Percy and sat back down to spin the bottle. The others all smiled. Leon and Lance let out a  _ “wit woo.” _

“Arthur,” Gwaine said with a shit-eating grin. _ Oh no _ ,

“Dare.”

“Make out with Merlin.”

“Truth.” He changed. Merlin frowned slightly, rude.

“Can’t go back now,” Gwaine said

“Then I am not doing it.” Arthur shrugged,

“Why not?” Gwen asked.

“Not into exhibitionism like these two love birds over here.”

“What utter bollocks,” Morgana commented.

“He's just chicken.” Percy taunted.

“He is chicken isn't he.” Leon jumped in.

“Yeah Arthur come on kiss me.” Merlin sat up getting closer.

“Fine.” He snapped. 

He cupped Merlin's face and brought his face closer. Arthur briefly touched his lips on Merlin’s and drew back for a moment. Merlin held his breath, already craving more from the slight touch. Arthur’s mouth came crashing back onto his, kissing with what Merlin could one describe as desperate passion. Merlin let a groan escape his mouth as Arthur deepened the kiss. Before he knew it Arthur was gone and Merlin had to tuck his boner up.

“There.” He huffed and stood up.

“Drink anyone?”

They all nodded and he went to the kitchen. Merlin was too dazed from the kiss to notice everyone staring at him with grins.

“Nice one Merlin,” Gwaine whispered, jumping on him, breaking him from his dreamlike state.

“I think Arthur enjoyed that too much,” Gwen said.

“I think he didn’t want to stop,” Lance added.

“If I know my brother, then that's the reason why he didn’t want to do it in the first place,” Morgana said.

Things were a bit awkward when Arthur came back with the drinks but everyone perked back up again as they played some Wii games, with drinking of course. Loser drinks. 

If they wanted to count this as a game night. Merlin won. 

“5-4” Merlin grinned as he helped Arthur clean up. Everyone had gone and Merlin offered to help clean up.

“Yeah if you count this as a game night.”

“I do.”

“I don’t.”

“Why so salty?” Merlin chuckled.

“I’m not salty, it's just you, in those clothes, that tease.  _ That kiss.” _ He trailed off.

“Merlin I  _ need  _ you.” He suddenly said.

“You what?”

“I  _ want  _ you, Merlin.” 

Merlin grinned.

“Then you have me,” Merlin said. Before he knew it he was being picked up and deposited on Arthur’s bed before being stripped naked and having his brains fucked out. It was an amazing night, best damn orgasm.

Merlin woke up the next morning, with a headache and a nice surprise. 

He was being spooned by none other than Arthur Pendragon. Merlin internally squealed. He was so glad they got together. Merlin snuggled more into Arthur. 

“Merlin.” Arthur had mumbled.

“Merlin!” He yelled, jumping up, pushing himself away from Merlin.

“What?” Merlin questioned.

“What are we, did we? 

“Yes, Arthur we had sex.”

“Oh no I am so sorry, I didn't mean to push the boundaries of our friendship.”

“No Arthur it’s ok, I like you, if I’m completely honest, I think I have done for months now.” 

_ “Oh.” _

“Oh?”

“No that’s great it's just, I’m not a relationship person.” 

_ “Oh.” _

“Last night was fun though.”

“Yeah course.” Merlin nodded sadly. He felt his heart sink.

“Um, Merlin I am sorry.”

“No it's fine, I’ve just been an idiot is all.” Merlin quickly got his things and got dressed.

“I better go, meeting Gwaine for lunch,”

“Merlin see you later yeah?”

“Um yeah,” Merlin said, his voice strangled. He was lying, of course, he could never face Arthur again, clearly, he had read things wrong. 

_ Fuck. _

Merlin cried on the walk home, he ignored all the weird looks and focused on getting home. 

But he didn’t make it home but to Gwaine’s.

“Merlin what are you doing here? And at 8 in the flipping morning.”

Merlin looked up, whimpering slightly.

“I need a friend.” He cried.

“Merlin, oh my god what happened?”

Gwaine invited Merlin in, made him some tea and let him use his downstairs bathroom.

Then they sat down and Merlin told him what happened.

“The bastard.”

“He’s not, I just completely misread the situation. I should have known how he was with Vivian, of course, he was a player. I’m just stupid.”

“Merlin you’re not stupid. He’s stupid for missing out on a great guy like you. He also is a dickhead.”

“I know but I hurt and I still love him.”

“I’m sorry Merlin, Morgana had told me it was a sure thing. But now I’m thinking she was egging me on.”

“What did the whole group know? That we liked each other?”

“Well we all knew you liked him, Arthur was a mystery on the other hand - Morgana had put it that he was emotionally constipated and had a hard time with his expressing feelings.”

“Oh, that would have been useful to know.” God, so Arthur was a taming of the shrew kind of guy. 

Well, this shrew broke his heart.

“What would have been useful?” A voice asked. Merlin turned to see Percival wet and in a towel.

Wow, he was fit. No wonder Gwaine wanted to do all those things to him.

“Wow um, Arthur-um-”

“Stop drooling over my piece. I’ll tell you later Perce.” Gwaine said and Percy nodded to the two and went back upstairs.

Guess he stayed the night then, Merlin smirked.

“What?” Gwaine snapped.

“You know what, why didn’t you tell me!”

“Well he started off sucking my-” 

“Spare me the sex details, but tell me? Are you gonna go on a date?”

“Well we haven't done much discussing yet somebody came to my door while I was going get some shower sex.”

Merlin laughed.

“Oh I’m sorry was my crying ass cockblocking you?”

“Yes.” Gwaine grinned as he said it.

“Fuck off. I’m going anyway, I need a shower.”

“Yeah, you smell of the rich prat.” Gwaine teased.

Merlin mimicked him in a childish tone.

“Very mature.” Gwaine rolled his eyes.

“Well I don’t feel it, so why be it. Anyway, enjoy your sex and thanks for the talk mate.”

“Any time mate. See you later, call us if you need us please.”

“I will do.” Merlin smiled, he could always count on Gwaine to bring a smile to his face.

They hugged and Merlin walked back to his. He cried the whole night and then watched _ Ready Player On _ e to feel better.

Merlin first saw Arthur at a party a few days later. Arthur hadn’t even texted him in those days. Merlin didn’t expect him too he guessed.

Merlin only came to the party as Gwaine dragged him here. Gwaine told him he was too pretty to be moping about when he could be at a party drinking. Of course, he was moping! He just confessed his love to someone and got shut down a few days ago. And now that dickhead was at the party.

Merlin tried to avoid Arthur at all costs until he couldn’t.

“Merlin.” Arthur greeted. Up close Arthur looked like he’d been crying. Had he? 

“Arthur,” Merlin said disheartened. 

“Games?”

“Not tonight, Call it a draw at 4-4?”

“Yeah if you want.” Arthur shrugged. 

“Right I’m off,” Merlin said. He didn’t want to be here, let alone talking to Arthur. 

“Merlin wait-”

“What Arthur, I have done a great job of not seeing you all night but I just want to go home.” Merlin snapped.

“I’m sorry, for everything I mean it I um-um- I have to go.” He quickly changed his mind and walked away. 

That was weird. How come Arthur seemed like he was having a hard time? Maybe he was. 

Merlin tried not to care. _ Fuck him _ .

…

Arthur was in bed two weeks after he told Merlin he doesn’t do relationships.

He felt bad. Very bad because he did at one point do relationships but after Gwen left him for Lance after Mithian dumped him and Valiant just as he started uni. He told himself the second year of uni would be different. He wasn’t going to get hurt so he kept it casual. But when he met Merlin. He was different like a breath of fresh air. 

He was kinda hoping he would have slept with Merlin and be done with him the first time he met but when he went over and challenged Merlin to a game of beer pong since he was by the table. It escalated from there.

They exchanged numbers and talked all the time and Arthur found it nice. It was nice to have someone there. At one of the parties, Merlin had taken care of Arthur when he was pissed and took him home. For that Arthur was grateful. He wasn’t just grateful he was starting to fall for Merlin and he was trying to stop himself. He didn’t want to be hurt again. 

He brought Vivian to the party, to keep things platonic but seeing Merlin’s sad face when he saw the two broke Arthurs’s heart. God Arthur hated himself. He almost kissed him that night too. Arthur came back that night to talk to Merlin about his feelings but Merlin was making out with Gwaine and Arthur freaked out. How long have they been dating? Had raced through his head. Arthur thought he must have been wrong about Merlin! That’s why he didn’t message him for a few days he had to think. He told himself it was a good thing because that means they can stay friends. 

When Merlin had come round to his house and had teased him and then kissed him. He wanted him, he knew he had to, that’s why he didn’t want to kiss Merlin because he didn’t want to stop. 

He slept with Merlin and when he did he regretted it. If he wanted to sleep with someone he loved he wanted to do it probably and for that Arthur was mad at himself. 

He was even madder at himself when he told Merlin he didn’t want to date him, when in fact he did, he just didn’t want to put his heart on the line again. 

Hurt rather than be hurt.

But it didn’t feel good to hurt Merlin. It felt horrible. He didn’t deserve it; maybe he wouldn’t have broken Arthur’s heart. Arthurs had it locked up so long, maybe it was time he set it free. Arthur had cried that night. Mind all messed up. He stayed in bed a while not wanting to leave. 

His sister had come round to convince him to go to the next party to see Merlin and quote  _ “man up _ ”. 

When he got there Merlin looked so sad. It pained Arthur to see it. He plucked up some courage and went to speak to him. But when Merlin said those words it was clear to him. Merlin was heartbroken too. Arthur left in a panic and went home. 

His phone rang. 

_ “What are you doing?” _

“Going home I’ve fucked up too much Morgs.”

_ “You follow that boy and tell him how you feel.” _

“I can’t Morgs. I think it’s over, let me go to bed and mope.” 

_ “Arthur-” _ He hung up and went to his house and into his room where he remained until he was disturbed yet again.

And that’s where he was now.  _ Moping _ . 

“You are so pathetic.” Morgana huffed.

“No, you are.” He replied childishly. 

“And how did you get in here?” He added.

“Your best mate slash housemate Leon let me in, you know my  _ boyfriend _ .”

“Oh yeah. Ok then go bother him.” He said sourly.

“No Arthur, he called me around cause he’s worried about you. We all are. When was the last time you ate or even showered.” 

“None of your business.”

“Arthur, just let go for once. Merlin couldn’t hurt a fly. He’s still upset too. Please tell him how you feel, you’ll both feel better.”

“But what if we break up months later or a year later or-?”

“Arthur. Relationships are tricky. How do you think Leon and I stay together so long?”

“He’s scared of you.”

“Well yes.” She chuckled. “But communication is the key, so you should go  _ communicate  _ your feelings to Merlin.”

“Think about it. It can’t get any worse than how you feel now. And yes it’s unexpected how long you stay together but if you're both in it for the long hall, then you will make it work. I’ve seen you two together. You guys are great.” She reassured him.

“Do you even think I have a chance?”

“Currently? Yes, I do. But the longer you stay here and mope about, you could lose the best thing that could ever happen to you.”

“Fuck I’ve been an idiot.” He gasped, running and hand through his hair. He's been so blinded by self-pity.

“Yes, you have. I’m having a party tonight and when I say tonight I mean in like an hour since you have been in bed all day! Merlin will be there to get up and talk to him.”

“Ah, shit ok. I’m up.” Arthur got out of his bed.

“Oh my god Arthur go take a shower, you stink bro.” She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Arthur smelled himself. 

Oof, he did smell. 

“I have been marinating in there a while.” He scrunched up his nose.

“You disgust me, baby brother.” Morgana grimaced. 

“I’m younger than you like by five minutes.”

“Perk of being the first twin born sweetie.” She smirked.

“Get ready. I’ll make you a snack, you're looking thin.” She left. 

God, he hated her. He didn’t hate her, he was just salty that she was right. 

Arthur showered, brushed his teeth, had a shit, got dressed and went downstairs to have a quick snack before Leon and Morgana dragged him to her party. As soon as it got busy Arthur started looking for Merlin. 

He was normally here by now.

Gwaine was here with Percy though.

“Gwaine!” Arthur called as he approached him.

Gwaine ignored him but Percy said;

“Hey Arthur, how’s it going?”

“Not good Percy and you?”

“Good thanks.”

“Gwaine please I need your help.” He begged him. Arthur didn't like to beg, he especially hated that he had to beg Gwaine, but he was desperate.

“Oh, I’m sorry I don’t speak to heart breakers.”

“Please I was an idiot. I need to find Merlin and talk to him.”

“What? So you can hurt him more?”

“No, because I’m in love with him and I’ve been a big dick.”

“Oh well he’s not here he’s at home.”

“Oh right, thanks.”

Gwaine hugged him.

“I knew you weren’t an idiot. Go get him.”

Arthur smiled at the words of encouragement.

Arthur left the party and ran, ran like he was some romcom guy going to get his girl. Which he was but not a girl - Merlin, the love of his life. Plus it was raining and he thought running would be better. 

Flowers he needed flowers. He picked some up on the way past. 

He knocked on Merlin's door.

“Arthur? What are you doing here?”

….

Merlin had also been moping for a week.

“Come on Merlin lets go,” Gwaine begged for the 5th time. He was trying to get Merlin to go to Morgana’s party tonight. 

“I’m not going!”

“Why not?”

“Arthur will be there.”

“And? Fuck him.” Gwaine stated.

“Well, that’s the problem. I still want to and I don’t think it will be good for me.”

“Fine, stay at home and be a sour puss.” He pouted.

“I will, I have _ Music and Lyrics _ and  _ 27 Dresses _ for the feel goods tonight.”

“Alright then have fun with your girly rom coms mate.”

“They’re not girly, they're cute and something I will never have.”

“Because they're so unrealistic.”

  
“I can dream!”

Gwaine chuckled. He must have seen how sad Merlin was because he sat down and started texting Percy.

“What are you doing? Don't send that.” Merlin told him, looking at the message.

“No it's fine, I’ll stay with you, you need me.”

“It's ok Gwaine, I’m fine honestly, If I need you I’ll call you.”

“Fine but I will check in with you, throughout the night.”

  
“Ok Mum.” Merlin laughed.

“Shut up. I have to get going but if you need me or you change your mind, you know where I will be.” Gwaine smiled hugging Merlin.

“I know Gwaine, thank you.”

Gwaine left but not before shouting in the most British way ever,  _ ”Fuckin hell, it’s pissing it down.” _

Merlin laughed and told him to have a good time.

He had just got half an hour into one of the films and the door went. Merlin smiled to himself, can’t be Gwaine.

The words  _ “Miss me already. _ ” was hot on his lips ready to fire but when he opened the door his smile faded.

_ “Arthur? What are you doing here? _ ” He asked. He looked at the man who stood before him, he was drenched, looked completely sad and was holding wet flowers. Merlin blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming that he was in some rom-com again.

“I came to say, I’m sorry, and what an idiot I have been.”

Merlin raised his brow. “Go on.”

“I blocked my heart for a long time, I kept getting hurt and then I met you and I started  _ feeling _ , so I pushed you away, I pushed my feelings away, even brought a girl to a party to keep you at bay, but then I saw you with Gwaine and things changed, I wanted you but I was scared.” He ranted. 

He was cute when he ranted.

“And what because you were scared you-”

“Yes but then we kissed and I didn't want to stop and before I knew I was telling you I don’t do relationships, when I do - I was too busy worrying about you hurting me that I was the one hurting you and I shouldn’t have, you didn’t deserve it. I realised you too have been heartbroken before.”

He was so sweet. Wait a minute he still was a dick.

“I have, but you made me feel like an idiot,” Merlin argued. He did.

“Merlin, you're not an idiot, you are the most amazing, kind, caring and funniest person I have ever met and I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did.” Arthur apologised, taking one of Merlin's hands on his own.

“I just forgot what it was like to be loved and have loved and didn’t realise I was truly in love with you till you were gone. I fucking love you, Merlin, if you can find any way to forgive I would be grateful, I stand before you offering everything I have and all my love, if you don’t want to I understand.” 

“Oh and I also have flowers but they are a bit wet and so am I.” He pouted, looking at the floppy flowers. 

Merlin smiled. He could understand that. Merlin after he was dumped he pushed people he was interested in away. But Arthur was different, he spent time with him and grew to love him the way he is and he guessed he was right about Arthur's feelings.

“Arthur, that was truly an amazing speech. I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did, I did that for a while too but I met you and you made me fall so hard so fast, everything was intense and the last thing I wanted you to do was panic.”

“So to you I say yes, I would like to be with you.” Merlin smiled. 

Arthur grinned, closing the gap between the two, capturing Merlin's lips with his own. 

“I love you so much and Merlin as long as I live I will never make you feel the way you did.”

“I know you won’t, I love you too.” 

The two embraced again. Merlin trusted Arthur, he loved Arthur and he loved him even more for doing a well-done rom-com apology. He knew Arthur was a keeper and he knew he wouldn’t fuck up again. He also knew Morgana was right.

“Your sister was right,” Merlin remarked.

“Ugh I know - wait what was she right about for you?” He asked.

“That you are emotionally constipated but when you aren’t you have verbal diarrhoea.”

“She has never said verbal diarrhoea, pretty sure she finds the word disgusting.” Arthur chuckled. 

“But still yes I am very emotionally constipated but now I have you to relieve my constipation.” Arthur tried to charm but they both burst out laughing. 

“That is the weirdest, most disgusting yet most charming thing you have said to me,” Merlin commented, wiping the tears of laughter out of his eye.

“I have my moments.” Arthur grinned

“Oh I also came here with a proposal,” He continued.

Merlin raised his brow. He loved Arthur but marriage - not yet. 

“Not that kind. A game proposal - the final match to see who wins.”

Merlin smirked.

“Ok, Pendragon you’re on.”

Before Merlin knew it he was dragged to Morgana’s party where they were greeted with 

_ “Finally.”  _ From all their friends.

“Congrats guys, also the games are set up.” Gwaine grinned.

“Did you guys know we would be coming? Merlin frowned.

“I had a hunch when Arthur came to ask me where you were.” Gwaine shrugged.

“Plus I knew anyway,” Morgana remarked.

The two battled long and hard and finally, they came to beer pong - the final battle, the match to end all matches. The one that will determine who will win the long war. 

“Ready to do this Emrys?” Arthur asked bouncing side to side on his feet, feeling the alcohol already.

“More ready than you Pendragon.” Merlin challenged him. 

They had whittled their cups down to one on each, so whoever made the final shot would win.

Arthur stuck his tongue out and aimed. He jumped slightly as he threw it, the crowd held their breath in suspense as they watched the ball bounce on the edge and out the cup.

“NOOOO.” Arthur cried out with the crowd. 

“Down to you Merlin, you make this,  _ you win _ .” Gwaine encouraged.

Merlin's palms were sweaty, Arthur would have made that shot, he must have thrown the game. 

_ How sweet. _

Merlin made a shot, gasping as the ball circled the rim of the cup. Everyone watched intensely, watching between what seems like a never-ending spinning ball, and Merlin who was biting his sweaty lip, hoping the ball would fall in.

They watched it sink and some beer spill up.

“YES!” Merlin cheered as everyone around him went wild. Gwaine jumped on Merlin, the two celebrating his win. Merlin saw Arthur looking a little salty but he did this to himself.

Merlin walked over with a shit-eating grin.

“Ready to call me the winner.”

To his surprise, Arthur grinned pulling Merlin in closer.

“I believe I am the biggest winner here.”

“How so?”

“I won back the best prize tonight and I’m never letting him go,” Arthur whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Arthur pressed his lips against Merlin’s. Merlin smiled into the kiss. Merlin was a big winner tonight himself, he won the tournament and the guy he loved. To think all this started because of some stupid games.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. :D


End file.
